


What of Baby's and Shoes?

by 1QueasyCrow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, Gen, Other, The Fade, Very cute AU, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow
Summary: Leliana is excited, Morrigan is not. Comedy ensues.(contained in a Little pocket AU, possibly the fade as either Leliana's dream or Morrigan's nightmare, hey its the fade, maybe its both [it's probably both])





	

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, its cute, and this was technically originally for skeleton-tea-parties over on tumblr

"Stop touching my stomach! 'Tis most disturbing!" Morrigan commanded as she (yet again) swatted her nuisances hand away from the aforementioned area.

"Oh but it is exciting! No?"

"Oh yes To be groped by insane women every two minutes is surely one of my favorite pastimes!" she said in that mocking tone reserved solely for the redhead, "perhaps you would like to become pregnant and have others prod at your belly instead?"

On occasion Morrigan could tolerate the bubbly woman's ridiculous antics. Not. Today.

"Oh you're just touchy because you know what this means" singsonged the bard as she placed her hands on Morrigans shoulders. It took a moment for the dark haired woman to realize what Leliana was referring to, but the look she shot the bard when she did figure it out could only be described as murderous.

"No." she deadpanned.

"Oh yes," the redhead looked about ready to burst from excitement as she joyfully exclaimed, "Baby shower!"

"No. You cannot be serious, I refuse to partake in any such idiocy." scowled the witch

"Oh but it will be so much fun! We can have games, and presents, and decorations and – oh, and shoes! Little tiny baby shoes!" The amount of happiness this was bringing the other woman was making Morrigan completely sick.

"You" Morrigan pointed at the smiling bard, "are a madwoman and I will not sit here any longer only to listen to your incessant ramblings about ridiculously sized footwear!" said Morrigan as she struggled to her feet so she could push the eccentric redhead towards the door.

"Alright! Alright!" Leliana conceded as she was shoed towards the door, grabbing her jacket and boots along the way.

"I'll go for now but don't think I won't be back!" she shouted over her shoulder as she strolled away from the little hut.

"Do not even think of it! I will not hesitate to turn you into a toad if I see even a hint of pastel near this hut!" answered a very tired Morrigan as she made her way back inside.


End file.
